


Evil

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Garnet [5]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 00:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20805830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: Sometimes good needs a helping hand to defeat evil.





	Evil

Good beats evil in books and films, in real life, unless good is very careful evil triumphs with ease. Madelyn knows that the man next door is evil, pure evil inside but charming and handsome on the outside. No one believes her that he's bad. Rotten like an apple riddled with maggots. 

Sometimes, good needs a helping hand to defeat evil, and she's chosen to be its helper. The sleeping pills were her mom's, three had him dead to the world. Everyone in town knows he smokes, it wasn't that hard to place a lit cigarette in his hand or for it drop to the ground. A cheap carpet and all the crap he left lying around didn't take long for it to spread.

Fell asleep while smoking, a great tragedy and a terrible way to go that way. 

The stairs and his bedroom were left intact. All those pictures, all those young girls. 

People weren't calling it a great tragedy after that, still labelled an accident, but a fitting end of someone like him.

There is no apology from her mom, no "You were right and I should have believed you," and she hates her for it.


End file.
